


An Unexpected Bond

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds Samandriel in the town of Beacon Hills all bloody and injured. Liam then stays with Samandriel whilst he is in hospital, getting to know him and his story.</p>
<p>PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SUPERNATURAL S8 E10 DO NOT WATCH, IT IS A SPOILER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I decided to do a crossover of Teen Wolf and Supernatural. I don't know, i just really like Liam and Samandriel. I think they are both cute characters and wanted to see if i could put them together. 
> 
> I am not good with tags so please if you think i should add more, let me know in the comments. And all other comments you may have on the fic please tell me.
> 
> Based on the events that occurred at the end of S8 E10 to Samandriel. 
> 
> PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THIS EPISODE DO NOT WATCH, IT IS A SPOILER.

All that Samandriel could remember was a sharp pain of an angel blade going through his heart. It all happened so fast, and now he is in a place where all was different and where angels are nothing more than myths.

Liam walked through the town of Beacon Hills, he needed to get out and take a break from all the drama the pack and school was causing him. The sound of cars and people on the street distracted him from the thought of Scott and especially Hayden. Liam looked up to view the world around him but couldn’t help but notice the bright flash of light appear in the distance. He quickly looked around and noticed that no one had seen the light, and suddenly became nervous. He headed in the its direction. After a few minutes he found himself behind one of the buildings, he looked over to the dumpsters and scanned the area with him senses. Liam felt unsure about the emotions he was receiving, his eyes started to glow in order to try and scare off any threats. But what Liam saw with his eyes was completely different, he saw someone lying beside the dumpster shivering and injured. He was dressed in a weird outfit, but it was layered with blood and completely torn apart, cuts and bruises covered his face. Liam didn’t waste any time, he launched at the injured teen and immediately dialled 911.

**A few hours later, at the hospital**

Liam sat beside the hospital bed staring at the injured teen, he watched the heart monitor beep in a constant pattern. Liam stood as the nurse walked into the room to check his vitals and do a check-up.

“So… how did you find him?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I just did.” Liam replied.

“And you found no ID on him?”

“No, he had nothing on him, I’m sorry,” Liam said lowering his head disappointed with himself. He stared back at the teen and clenched his fists.

“Who would do this to him?” Liam whispered to the nurse.

“I don’t know but we will find out, now go home and get some rest, we will call you if anything happens.” the nurse replied.

Liam hesitated for a while, he didn’t want to leave the boy here alone. So he decide to go get something to eat and come back later. Liam walked down the hall to the vending machine and stared at all the treats within, deciding what he wanted but after a while he gave up and walked away back in the direction of the room. Suddenly a scream echoed down the hall, he turned to see the doctors and nurses run towards the room where the mysterious teenager was. He bolted to the room but was stopped by a nurse who held him back, he could see the teenager up and screaming. Liam thought of how someone so young and good looking be so damaged. After a few minutes waiting, all the nurses and doctors started to exit the room. Liam launched up and headed straight to the nurse he was talking to earlier.

“He was awake right, is he ok?” Liam cried out. His was worried and nervous about what she was about to say.

“He’s fine, we just gave him an anaesthetic so he will be out for a while. But the good news is, he is responding well to treatment.” She said with a smile.

Liam turned and walked to the door to see the teen sleeping, but this time he looked calm and relaxed. Liam walked over to the chair that was next to the bed, after a while he slowly grew tired and put his head down on the side of the bed.

**The next morning**

The sun shone bright through the windows, waking Liam and bringing out of his dreams and back into reality. Liam rubbed his eyes and then stretched to wake him himself fully not realising that the teen was awake and staring right at him.

“I’m guessing you’re the one who found me” the teen said softly, staring at the one who he found sleeping next to his hospital bed.

“Um… yeah, I did. You were all cut up and hurt so I bought you here,” replied Liam, looking confused and worried at the situation.

“Samandriel.”

“That’s an… awesome name.” said Liam excited, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for Samandriel. He found him, he stayed with him and now Liam couldn’t see himself anywhere else. Liam looked over at Samandriel, who was now looking confused and scared. Liam started to sense the chemo signals around him, Samandriel was radiating a large amount of emotions that started to overwhelm Liam.

“Are you ok?” Liam said.

Samandriel froze, what could he possibly say, he simply nodded and smiled to say that nothing was wrong.

“I don’t want to be rude, but you’re lying!” Liam howled. They both stared at each other, Samandriel was shocked but also scared.

“How… how did you know?” said Samandriel. Liam hesitated, he didn’t know whether or not to trust this mysterious person. Every part of him was saying trust him, that he will understand but something was holding him back, well someone…Scott. Scott wouldn’t want him just telling random people their secrets, the risk that poses to the pack could be dangerous. So for now Liam was determined to keep it a secret, just until he knew him a bit better.

“So are you ready to tell me what happened?” Liam asked. Samandriel’s face lowered in sadness, he didn’t know where to start, or even if Liam would believe him. But he didn’t care, Samandriel knew the truth and no one could take that away.

“I was killed.”

Liam paused. “Wait…what, how is that even possible?”

“Well ahhh, you see I am…was…an Angel.” Samandriel whispered. Liam stared at him in shock, he didn’t know whether or not to believe him. Liam believed in the ‘supernatural’, if it could even be called that, but to think that Angels are real, it’s unbelievable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
